


Lawfull Kittey

by TZNiCSLaY



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZNiCSLaY/pseuds/TZNiCSLaY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta wanted Karkittey so badley but than evrey thing terns difrent in a RP With TZ.It was ok thogh beacase Equius wont mind.Or will he?<br/>Terezi always liked the smeel of her little kitten Nepeta but can thay get closer in there meat ups?Well find out soon enogh now wont we.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roel play

**Author's Note:**

> Setting:TZ's pod  
> Nepet thoght it was all inocint till the great dragon kissed her.

The sky was green in the stain glass windos in Nepatas room as one of the moons casted its light in it.Nepeta was on her computer role playing with TZ .  
Nepeta: :33 hi trezei.its a prrufict time to play.  
Terzei:H3H3 Y3S 1T 1S.BUT HOW 4BOUT W3 H4V3 SOM3 FUN 4ND L4RP 4T MY POD?  
Nepeta: :33 that soinds furrboulu.  
  
  
                      

* * *

Amout an houer laiterNepeta showd up at Terezis pod.As she walked in she noticed all the colers and crazey patterns.Terezi had her red cape on.  
"welcome to my awsom pod." She sead to Nepete.It wasent nepetas first timebut still she was always captivated what the blind troll could doAs she wa;ked in she noticed Terezi was not in her usal but this seemd ok.But still Nepeta couldent help but noitice how her cape seemd to be hinding something.Just as soon as Nepeta was fulley inside Terezi started to play.  
"The red dragon lurks in to her hiday hole"She sead as she duked undera gian teile blue pillow fort.Nepeta plays along while she lurked silantley wondering all that was under that cloke.And Terexis cloths.She could piktuer her paiteys now.Sudinley Trexey pounced on her drawing her attintion to what was happining at that moment.What  Nepeta did not expect was that Terezi kissed her.As soon as it happend Nepeta felt her bodey shutter.She was kissing Terezi,And she liked it.She deepend the kiss and slipd her hands in to Terezis clock.As she did soshe found that Terezi had on a lacey dolly on.she traced the lace of Terezis dolly down to her inner leg where she found that Terezi had obvusly pland this throgh.Terezi deepend the kiss and Nepeta moend and tokk ane and untied her dragon cloke to decloke her to reavieal a tiele and red dolly with lace and strings.Soon after that Nepeta noiticed terezis wetniss.She sliped her hand into the dolley to feel it.Once she did so Terezi let out a gusp of pleaser and deepend the kiss.With her other hand Nepeta started to untie the dolley and take it off.Once off she put one finger on Terezi's clitoris and the other on her boob slowley stimulating her nipples.Terezi soon got realey wet.Her littley kittey was playing with her so geintley it was amasing.Than Nepeta did something un expected this soon in the fun.She pulled down Terezi's painteys and started to fingering her.Terezey shutterd with pleaser as Nepeta did this.  
"F-fuck Nepeta where did you learn to do this?"Terezey moeand.  
Soon Terezey beagane striping nepeta.And than thay were nothe neaked.  
"Terezi?Lets take this to the bed room"Nepeta pleaded.  
Soon thay were spirald in to TZ's room.Sparld on her bed naked.Nepeta qikley went bake to finguring Terezi.But as she did so nepeta noaticed Terezi's nipples hardan and begans to kiss them frivousley.  
"Oh god"Hummd Terezi:T-this is Ahh"Trezi was almost at her peake.  
"I-I am about to"But bofor she could speake she came on Nepets fingers.Nepeta sipley pulled them out and put them in her mouth.Tz tasted so good.So swwet and sower at the same time.Almost tangey.Soon after Terezy recoverd she went to the nightstand drawr right by her bed and took out a strange object Nepeta had never seen before.  
"Your ters to feel amazing" Terexi sead straping on a strap on dildo vibraitor.She pend down Nepeta.  
"Are you readey?"She sead.After a quik kiss Nepeta noded her head.Slowley Trezey stertes the vibraitor and pisitond for penitration in Nepeta's pussey.It was so wet that it was easey to get in.Soon Terezi startes to thrust.Slowley at first but than faster.Soon Nepeta beagane to purr and moean and wimper in pleasuer.  
"Oh T-Terezi!"She purred."I-I can not honld it back!"Soon she came all over the place.Terexi removed tha strap on and beagene to lick he pussey clean.  
  


* * *

Sppn the two of them fell asleep exosted and oh so warm.The next day nepeta snuck out erley in the morning leaving Terezi a noit.  
                                  Dear Terezi  
                                 Last night was Purmazing!I am verey sorey I have to purrrt so soon but  
                                 Equius would think some think some thing is up so I must reatern to my pod.  
                                         Love Nepets :3333


	2. Confrunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equius finds out what happend and feels beatrade.How will Nepeta make it up to him?And can she handle all of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Equies is so mad and sad.He wanted to tell Nepeta his true feelings but he just cant.  
> Nepeta wanted to keep it a secret but some how her Moirell knows evrey thing.

**Nepeta trys to sneek in to her pod as quietley as psible but whene she reaches the kitchen Equius is ther staring at his computer furiousley and than stabs a look at her.Oh know,She thoght to her self,he knows.**  
"Sorey I realey dont know what happend.It just sort of did."She sead looking down.Equius looked at her and looked so sad.  
"Go clean your self up we will talk laiter."He told her.She did as she was told and silentley went to prepair for a shower.She was so sorey she forgot to fulley shut the door- wich is usaley ok beacase Equius will onley go in there to get some thing and she onley shuts it when she wants total privicay- but right now she was to bousey wiping away teairs from feeling so bad for what she did.She had to admit the whater did feel good.As she let herself be cleand my the whater she herd a thud right out side the curten.It was Equius .She peeked out to take a look.Equius was in his boxers.Shstood there looking at him,Gosh how she wish he knew how she felt.He looked at her and blushed than ternd to stone agane.She slowley steped out of the shower reavining her self.She realey did not know that she was doing but she did it any way's.She caght him by suprised and huged him tightley.  
"Im so sorey!"She sead.He looked shoked at her but than softey cuped her face and kissed her.She was stund.Her moraeilhad red feelings for her?For a second she did not compute.Oh gosh This was hapinig so fast.Evrey thing was spinig and she ,just by instinckt,Pulled him closer.He pulled his boxers down to reaveel a fulley erected penis.He lifted her up and took them both to the showere.He kissed her some moor and looked at her deepley.  
"I have been flushed for you for a while but now I want you to feel it.Would you be abley to handale it?"He staeted.In reaply she kised him soflry and tenderley ceressed his buldge.He pikes her up by her bootey and let her wrap her legs around him.The sower runing maide it easeyer for him to pu it in and once in he felt like he belongd.Slowley and gentley thrusting in and out.She started to moen and shiver and as he went fater and harder she got louder.  
"O-o-o-o-oh Goddddd"She waild"Equius!"The sound of his name bing cryed out like that baed him go to the top.He cryied in pure pleser and realised it all.and soon after he notised Nepeta smiling at him and breating ever so heavaley.  
"Wow"She sead"And looked at him and kissed him softley.  


* * *

**Thay had clane up quikley beacase that dayKarkat was holding a movey think for a new movey calld _Frozen_ so thay had to head over quikley and not me lait.**


	3. A little short awquerd movey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta and Equius go to Karkat but Terezi is there to and Equius and her get in a fight over Nepeta.Its a whole dramma sean and so much sas is going on and Karkat is not the case of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta is over whelmd by her "Freands behavors.Can she handle it and will Karkat show his true red feelings for her?

As Nepeta nad Equius finaley get to Karkats pod thay fing Terezey there.Equius throgh the whole movey shoots her eye daggers.Than agane wasent this all her falt?She was the one who "Trike" Nepeta into feeling a pail with her.As soon as rhe move was over Equius quikley stood up But so did Terezey .As she aprotched Nepete Equius shelded her.  
"Stay away slimey low blood!"He comanded.She walked right in to him.  
"Owch who dide and made you comander of Nepeta?"Terezi sased.Karkat herd the comotion and saw how it was efecting Nepeta.She beagane to cry so Karkat took her my the hand.  
"I may have some fish in my fridg and I can cook it up for you if you want me to"He sead trying to comfert her.She looked up at him and nooded in reply.He led her to the kitchen and put her on the island to whatch him cook.Once finished he gave her a plate of her favorit fish.Smoked salmon.He quikley exited the room to cheke on th newley formd ospiss.He looked at themerezi about to kill Equius and Equius abote to kill Terezi.  
"You two nook sukers stop it this intant or sole help me You two will be in deep shit!"He exclamd"Your hurting Nepeta ether pull it together or you bothe are band from here and Nepeta can live with me and I will ground bothe your asses!"Thay moth looked at him compleetley stund.Than looked at echother and baked away slowley.

* * *

After the fight evrey thing was cool Nepeta went home with Equius and a plate of smoked salmon and Terezey stayd at Karkat's to play some games.


	4. RESOLUTION!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the problem solved.Ot is it?Ohhh my XD

Nepeta sat silantley in her room.She was so tierd.The ast two days still buzzing in her head.Why did she do those things with Terezey and than felt gultey?Why did she pail Her now red morel?Beacse for once she was put in new situaions and astuff hapens.A pling caght her attition on her computer.It was Karkat.  
  
Karkat:NEPETA I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO SAY THIS FOR A WHILE BUT I GUESS I WILL DO IT NOW.I AM FLUSHED FOR YOU AND HAVE BEEN FOR A WHILE.  
  
Nepeta hase been waiting for this for a realey long time but now she was confused.She loved a tree of them but did not like insert shipping to reley happen.Or did she  
  
Nepeta: :33 i feel the same for you but I am going throgh some furbulant emotions and am deeling with them.i need time to fernk about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this truley the end or shall I contineue? I do not know >:]


End file.
